Don't I Deserve a Happy Ending?
by Yellow Drake X
Summary: A mentally destroyed Jak ends up in a strange, yet wonderful place where he must learn to leave the past behind him and move on, to heal and to forgive himself. OLD FICTION IGNORE
1. Wake up

**Don't I Deserve a Happy Ending?**

_A destroyed Jak ends up in a strange, yet wonderful place where he must learn to leave the past behind him and move on, to heal and to forgive himself. And in doing so, he meets quite the assortment of people, and learns quite a few things about himself, the Precursors, and life in general._

* * *

"Drink up, now." The man said with a chuckle as he tipped the bowl filled with the sticky, silvery-clear liquid down the smaller man's throat. The smaller man sputtered and coughed, weakly pushing away the wooden bowl. "Come on, kid, you have to heal." The boy shook his head, eyes still closed.

"How is he doing?" A woman whispered as she entered, eying the still figure on the bed. The young man stirred, pulling the blankets over her head and curling up. "…Oh." The older man sighed and stood up, taking the bundle of clothing the woman was carrying and setting it on the bedside table.

"Come on back to us, kid." He said in a hushed tone before leaving. The woman lingered before she sighed, placing a fresh bowl of the silver liquid near the clothes.

"Please drink, you must heal." The figure under the blankets didn't react. She left with a sad look over her shoulder. "I wish we could find what his name is, but he won't look at us, much less talk."

"I know, Melo, but we must be patient." The two embraced each other. "The sickness of the dark is deep in his mind, and it will either devour him or let go." He sighed and released Melo.

"But…Baro…" She sighed. "We cannot even tell where he is from! He does nothing but refuse to eat or drink or open his eyes! He is getting weak, Baro…"

"I know, love, I know. But when he comes out of it, we can nurse him back to health, Mar only knows that you can do that."

"Yeah…"

**

* * *

Weakling. Pathetic. Can't even open your eyes!**

_Stop it! He's been hurt enough! He does not need your anger added to the mix!_

**Well, if he stays like this, we will die with him! Do you not see what he has bought upon us? He will be our death and we will be gone again! Sent to torment another poor boy!**

_Stop talking like that! He will pull through! He is the strongest heart we've ever felt!_

**Yeah, right…**

Jak could only curl up tighter under the thick comforter as the voices ricocheted in his head. They were always there now, constantly tormenting and consoling him, but he didn't care.

He would die, and it all would be fine.

It all would be fine…


	2. Kicking and Screaming

**Don't I Deserve a Happy Ending?**

_A destroyed Jak ends up in a strange, yet wonderful place where he must learn to leave the past behind him and move on, to heal and to forgive himself. And in doing so, he meets quite the assortment of people, and learns quite a few things about himself, the Precursors, and life in general._

* * *

Melo sighed as she sat at the boy's bedside, watching over him. It was late into the night, but she felt uneasy and couldn't sleep. The boy appeared to be sleeping fine, though, for once he was openly showing his face, perfectly calm and relaxed.

She sighed and brushed a few stray strands of green-blond hair out of his face before hanging her head in her hands. It had been nearly a week now, and the only water he had gotten was the small amount they managed to force down his throat while holding him down, and he often rejected it even after that.

With another sigh, she looked him over one last time before standing up to tidy the room a bit. It was the least she could do at the moment.

* * *

"Jak! Hey! Wait up!" Keira shouted grinning widely as she wrapped her arm's around Jak's waist.

"Gah!"

"I wanted to talk to you, silly!" She giggled, stepping back. "So…guess what?"

"Uhm…what?"

"Come on! Guess!"

"…I give up." She grabbed his arm and tugged on it, going in the direction of The Naughty Ottsel. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see!"

Memories of a better time, a better place, somewhere safe and warm created in the delusion of his own mind. A jigsaw puzzle of people he knew at their best, places while they were at peace, but it wasn't real. And deep down, he knew that.

**

* * *

WAKE UP!**

_Hush…let him sleep!_

**And let him fall deeper into his own dreams! Damn you and damn this all! IF HE DOESN'T WAKE UP NOW, HE MAY NEVER WAKE UP AGAIN!**

Bolts of purple suddenly streaked through the sky above Haven. Jak pulled back as Keira fell to the ground, screaming as silver plates of armor burst through her skin, which turned a dusky gray streaked with black.

_Stop it! You're hurting him!_

**Sometimes you've gotta reopen a wound to close it!**

Keira was no longer there, but instead, a hulking Metal-Head grunt, snapping sharp teeth at him and Skull Gem glittering. Jak staggered back in horror as the Metal-Head drew closer, until he suddenly ran out of road to walk on and fell into the harbor.

_STOP IT!_

**NO!**

The cold waters turned black and pulled him down, swirling into sparks of violet that streaked in front of his eyes. Dark Eco, dragging him down.

_LET HIM GO!_

He tried to scream, but the dark liquid filled his mouth, his lungs, seeping inside him, penetrating every blood vessel and nerve.

**NO! HE HAS TO FACE ME!**

He fought viciously before slowing to a stop.

**No! Keep fighting me! It is the only way you can wake up!**

He didn't react, but just hung there, suspended in the liquid darkness. Surrendering to his fate. Too tired mentally and physically to fight on. The darkness disappeared and he was left to his happy little dream again, sitting and talking with his friends at the bar.

…**He's going to die.**

_Don't say that…_

Melo shouted to Baro as the boy thrashed in his sleep, an apparent nightmare taking hold of him. Baro rushed in, holding the boy down so he wouldn't hurt himself in his struggles, the young man screamed and shouted, tears streaming form closed eyes in mental pain before he finally collapsed from exhaustion.

"Goodness…he nearly gave me a heart attack, one second he was so peaceful, just laying there…" Melo said, a hand over her heart as Baro pulled the cover up about the boy again with a sad stare.

"At least we know he's fighting something. Who know, maybe he'll win…" Melo sighed and leaned against Baro as the two stood in the doorway before heading off to their own room, leaving the silently crying boy alone.


	3. Fighting My Way Through

**Don't I Deserve a Happy Ending?**

_A destroyed Jak ends up in a strange, yet wonderful place where he must learn to leave the past behind him and move on, to heal and to forgive himself. And in doing so, he meets quite the assortment of people, and learns quite a few things about himself, the Precursors, and life in general._

**

* * *

Fight me.**

_He won't._

**Fight me!**

_He's not going to fight you!_

Jak flinched under the covers, both from the voices arguing and the hand that gently touched his shoulder. Somewhere in the back of his mind he registered that his shoulder should not have been that bony, but he ignored it and pulled away.

* * *

"Come on, boy. You need to drink at least…" Melo said softly, holding the bow of water carefully. The boy turned his head and jerked away again. "Please…just one sip is all I ask…" No reply, he fell still, the only sign of life being the slow rise and fall of his chest.

"Any change?" Baro asked, standing in the doorway. Melo shook her head.

"I fear the worse, love."

"He's a strong boy, anybody can see that. He'll pull through, I'm sure of it…"

* * *

Jak started to fight again, this time he was in the hot, sterile wasteland, one of the immense desert Metal Heads charging at him continuously, and he had nothing to defend himself with. But he was still fighting, flinging himself from that outcroppings of rock onto the behemoth's back and kicking at its eyes.

**Fight your way to me.**

He was in the sewer system under haven, dodging machine gun fire.

**Keep fighting.**

He was at the top of the palace, wrestling with Baron Praxis and reaching for weapons that jumped out of reach. He was so tired.

**Don't stop fighting. Don't ever stop fighting. **

He was throwing punches and kicks at KG's, who swarmed him in the Haven City slums. So many battles flashed before him, mindlessly swinging through them, fueled only by desperation as his anger dissipated. He panted from exhaustion and fell to his knees.

**Keep fighting.**

"No…" He was surprised at the voice that came from his own dry, ragged throat.

**You must keep fighting.**

"No more…"

**You have to continue. You know that.**

"I can't…"

**Yes, yes you can. You are Jak Mar, leader of both Haven and Spargus. King of the wasteland and champion of…uh…many things. You must fight.**

"No…" Jak sobbed, mentally begging to go back to the calm, cold darkness where he felt nothing.

**You cannot give up. You must keep on fighting. Are you listening to me?**

"No…leave me alone!"

**There are people out there who need you! Hell, even I need you, and you must fight your way back! For the love of god, fight!**

Jak's breathing came strained between a clenched jaw and snapped teeth as he felt anger build up again. Not just at the dark voice that was yelling at him, but everything else. Daxter. Torn. Ashlin. Samos. Keira.

**You must fight until fighting is impossible, and then fight some more. You cannot stop and you cannot rest. You must fight your way to me. Follow my voice. Fight for me.**

Jak crawled to his feet, glaring ahead with narrowed eyes as more enemies exploded into view before him.

"Bring it on…"

* * *

Baro grit his teeth as he held the boy down, his thrashing had already given both of them a multitude of bruises and his screams were loud and filled with a raw, untamed anger that made Baro feel like he was cornered by some nameless beast of fear.

Melo rushed back and forth, dabbing at his forehead with a damp cloth and peeling sweat-soaked sheets off him. He screamed again and she couldn't help but wonder what he was seeing in his head.

* * *

Metal Heads. Dark Makers. KG bots. Lurkers. The Baron. Gol and Maia. KGs. Erol. Errol. The enemies finally stopped coming after what seemed like an eternity and he fell to the cool, precursor-metal floor of the chamber he had ended up in.

**You fought well.**

"Can I…rest now?" He struggled out between gasps of breath.

**But there is one last fight you have to do. **

Jak groaned and looked up to find that the room was almost empty, except for a single, full-length mirror. He dragged himself upright and limped to the mirror before he gasped.

**You have to fight me**. Said Dark Jak as he stepped out of the mirror. Jak stumbled backwards until he hit the far wall, eyes wide with fear. **You have re-lived a lifetime of battles, and yet you fear me? **Jak narrowed his eyes and stepped forward.

"I fear nothing."

**Good. Fight me**. The two clashed in midair, claws tore at flesh, and teeth bit into skin. The two tumbled and screamed, Jak's own nails drawing blood of Dark Eco from his pale adversary. He screeched as Dark's claws found purchase in his rib cage, but Dark howled as Jak's teeth tore off the tip of a long, pointed ear. Jak finally pulled back after what felt like hours, and Dark still stood there, wounded, but strong. **Is that it, Boy!**

"I can't…too…tired…"

**What would Damas say if he saw you now! His son, the mighty disappointment!** Jak growled and launched himself forward again, anger bringing forth desperate strength as their battle started again.

"DON'T…YOU…EVER…_EVER_…MENTION…MY…_FATHER_! DON'Y YOU _EVER_ MENTION DAMAS _AGAIN_!" And they fell, a flurry of fists, claws, fangs, and limbs that writhed like one being. Dark could feel Jak's fury fill him, giving him strength, but the second he mentioned Damas the fury turned to a deep, strong passion that filled the room with a throbbing power.

**Fight until you can fight no more. Fight your way to me. Fight and you will win. **

* * *

"Baro!" Melo shouted as she jumped in shock and surprise. Baro, was, by no means whatsoever, a small man, but this young boy with barely the strength to live just hours ago had tossed him like a rag doll.

"EAAAAAAAARGH!" He screamed, jackknifing on the bed as his hand clenched into fists. Melo ran to Baro's side as the man slowly sat up, groaning and rubbing a very sore neck.

"Wha-?" The boy suddenly twisted, tumbling out of the bed and onto shaky feet, clutching at his head as two sharp, black horns burst from his skull, color drained from his skin, leaving it pale as snow. Nails grew sharp and darkened, flowing forward into long claws that hooked onto the sheets, wrapping them about him

"Oh god…" Melo gasped as the demon like figure before her reared up and gave a single howl of anger that shook her very heart. He opened his eyes, bottomless pools of black depths with flickers of violet energy cackling across them. "Oh god…"


	4. Beauty in the Breakdown

**Don't I Deserve a Happy Ending?**

_A destroyed Jak ends up in a strange, yet wonderful place where he must learn to leave the past behind him and move on, to heal and to forgive himself. And in doing so, he meets quite the assortment of people, and learns quite a few things about himself, the Precursors, and life in general._

* * *

_Reads reveiws …SWEET MAMA MARY!_

_Well…replying time!_

_Sushi-chan:Tee-hee! Thanks! I'm working on this, but I also wanna get some other fics updated so it might slow down at about chapter…oh…say...10 or so. Oh, and I loooove your fic "Two Sides to Everything"!_

_EMILY:Well…he's kinda in a delirium of a nervous breakdown, and these people have…you know what? It'll all be explained later. hehe_

_Electric Base Black Dragon:O.o starts CPR Don't die on me now! Fires up shock paddles_

_EcoJak:Woo! Furbies! Thanks, I need not fear flamers now! D_

* * *

Baro slowly wrapped his arms around Melo, pulling her back behind him as the strange, pale figure before them gasped for breath, head held in hand with long, saber-like claws.

"Stay behind me, love." He whispered. The creature's ears flicked in response to the noise, but other wise it didn't react before it stumbled, it's chest shaking.

"Baro…" Melo made a move to get in front of him.

"Stay back!" His arm shot out, blocking her path.

"Baro…he's crying…." She said, her voice barely audible. The creature slumped to his knees, entire torso shaking with faint, muffled whimpers. "Let me through, Baro…" His arm fell and she slowly walked forwards, hands before her. "Shh…shh…calm down…" She softly said, steadily moving forward. To her surprise, the beast began to become replaced by the boy again.

"Melo?" Baro whispered. "What's…?" The horns faded and sunk back into the hair, which gained it's golden-green hue again and the skin turned peach. As soon as the long claws finished retracting back into his hands, Melo knelt next to him, Baro standing protectively behind her, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Wha-!" The boy's head jerked up, bright blue eyes fogged with tears that streamed down his cheeks. Uncontrollable sobs racking his entire body, he stared at her. Melo made the first move, leaning forward and pulling the boy into a comforting embrace.

"Hush now…it's okay…" She whispered, smiling as her own eyes began to water. The boy could only cry harder as Baro wrapped his arms around the two. He buried his face into their shoulders until they could feel the tears soaking through their shirts.

Eventually the tears turned into dry whimpers and he fell asleep from pure exhaustion, Baro lifting him back onto the bed while Melo grabbed fresh, clean sheets and dressed him in far-too-large nightclothes.

"Do you think he'll drink now?" She asked quietly.

"I think he'll be ready to do anything in order to heal." Baro said with a small, smile, keeping a wary eye on him. Both wanted to mention the white beast, but they didn't. They boy looked sad enough just sleeping there, he didn't need their fear added to the mix.

**

* * *

Heh, you did good, kid. I hate to say it but, you did good.**

_Awwww! _

**And as for you…I was right!**

…_Maybe. But I think it's cute, you know…you being all nice to him now._

**What? You want I should mindlessly slaughter somebody?**

…_Point taken. Now, let the boy sleep._

* * *

"Mnrrrgh…" Jak winced as something bright shone in his face. "Ugh…" He groaned, sitting up and shielding his eyes from the light source before he blinked. The sun?

"…I fell in love with you first time I looked into them there eyes!" He could faintly here a voice singing somewhere outside the quaint, comfortable room he was in. It was simply box-shaped, with plain, pale tan walls and a ceiling that met as a pyramid with dark, wooden beams from which hung a small eco lantern and some odd, round trinket. A simple wooden bed with soft, white sheets and pillows with an ocean blue comforter and…a teddy lurker?

"Heh…" He gave the stuffed animal a small smile as he picked it up, turning it over in his hands before placing it on the bedside table. An empty bookcase stood in one corner, a desk in another, and a closet across from the door finished the room. He couldn't help but think of how it reminded him of Sandover, with a few small, potted flowers placed about the room for decoration.

"Hey! Welcome back to the land of the living!" The same warm, motherly voice he ha heard singing said. He recognized the woman as soon as she walked in the door as the one who had been comforting him all night. She was in her early middle ages, with a figure that would have once been curvaceous but now served to make her only more of a mother with pale, strawberry blond hair streaked with white and grey pulled back in a long braid and round, chestnut-brown eyes.

"Uhm…hck…gkk" He froze as he tried to speak, placing a hand on his throat as he realized how dry it was. The woman smiled and handed him a bowl filled with a vicious, translucent-silver liquid that smelled strongly of a fresh rainfall.

"Here, drink up. Don't try to talk just yet, you have been near death for days and haven't had anything." She said, he nodded, remembering what it was like not to speak and tipped the liquid down his throat. It was surprisingly cool, and stuck to the inside of his mouth, leaving a sugary, sweet taste. She stopped him when the bowl was halfway empty and chuckled. "You shouldn't drink it all up on one try. Your stomach will need time to get used to being full again." She explained with a warm smile. He nodded and couldn't help but give her a small smile of his own.

"I'm Melo, by the way. Once you get your voice back, you can tell me your name." She looped and arm under his armpits and eased his legs off the bed. "Can you stand up?" She asked, he slowly stood, wobbling dangerously before leaning heavily on her for support. "Here, just take your time, god knows there's plenty of that out here." With a small laugh, she lead him away from the bed to the window, opening it and leaning out as Jak leaned against the wall. "Oi! Baro!"

"Melo! How's the boy doing!" A voice answered out from outside and Jak peered over her shoulder to see a tall, barrel-chested man standing next to a yakow that grazed lazily. His hair was a brilliant red, with a balding pattern similar to Damas' and long streaks of white going through his short, thinning hair. Jak blinked, a second story room?

"He's up and about!" Baro blinked before he vaulted over the fence of the pasture and ran inside. Jak could hear him stomping up the stairs before he appeared in the doorway, a large grin on his face.

"Ha-HA!" He laughed, placing an arm around Melo. "What did I tell you?"

"Never doubted you." Melo answered with a wink. "And this is Baro, my husband." Baro extended a hand that dwarfed Jak's in sheer size. Jak could feel that he was a working man, with calloused hands and a strong grip. After heartily shaking Jak's arms a few times he snickered again and clapped Jak on the back a bit too hard, making the boy stumble sheepishly.

"Come on, kid. Get back into bed before you faint, if there's anything you need, it's rest." Baro said with another hearty clap on the back, Jak nodded, wincing. He did feel a little…drained…Baro barely caught him before he hit the floor as he fainted. "…How much Ize did he drink?"

"A half-bowl, he'll be out for the whole day." Melo said with a soft smile. "I think I may have forgotten to tell him that it'll make him sleep. He should wake up tomorrow morning at the least."

"You're one tricky vixen, you know that?"

* * *

"G'morning." Jak opened one eye as Melo opened the curtains of the window, letting the sun shine in.

((A/N: LEEEEET THE SUUUUUUN SHIIIIIIINE IN!))

He had a clear view out of the window and could see nothing but green fields in the distance, dotted with yakows and other animals along with the tops of great trees and other plants with hazy, purple mountains in the distance. She handed him a glass of water and waited for him to drink it.

"Ahem…ahh…wow…" Was all she could say, whatever the silvery liquid she had given him was, it had given him back at least half the strength he had lost overnight…er…day. "Th-thanks…"

"No problem, honey." She said, sitting on the side of the bed as he looked down at himself. He was dressed in a pair of plain, white, far too large pants that were just barely secured in by a drawstring. Other than that, there wasn't much too look at that he hadn't seen before, except that he was a bit thinner and could count his ribs. Melo's eyes locked onto the large, black scar that spread across his chest like a twisted spiderweb.

"Uhm…" He self-consciously covered his chest with the blankets.

"Don't worry, kid. I had to clean you up earlier, I saw it. That's Dark Eco scarring, isn't it?" She asked with a surprisingly knowing smile.

"Y…yeah…how did you…?" She rolled up the sleeve of her red tunic to reveal a similar scar, but much smaller, on her upper arm.

"I got a nasty scratch from a Dark crystal when I was a kid, got sick for weeks." She said with a triumphant grin. "By the way, before I forget, hon, what's your name?"

"…Jak." She simply smiled.

"Nice name, you must be named after Jak Mar from those old legends, eh?" He froze, then nodded numbly.

"Yeah…I guess so…"He coughed dryly before the door burst open, revealing Baro with a small, steaming bowl of…something that looked like stew. Smelled like yakow steak, though.

"Eat on up, son! This'll have you working on the fields in no time!"

"BARO!" Melo shouted! "For Mar's sake! Give the boy time to rest and heal!" Baro only grinned at his wife and ruffled Jak's hair.

"Oh, come on, don't listen to her, kid. I can see it in your eyes, you're an active boy, ain'tcha? We are going to get you back out there before you get so bored you climb out the window!" He laughed, a deep, rumbling laugh, and dodged as Melo aimed a playful punch at his shoulder.

"Oh, come on, now. Let him be!" She stood up and pushed her husband towards the door, and he slowly complied.

"Hey, son, what's your name!" He called back as he approached the doorway.

"J-Jak."

"Oi, Jak! Soon as you can walk by yourself again, sneak past my wife and I'll smuggle you down to the village for some fresh clothes."

"Out-out-OUT!" Melo shouted with a smile, finally forcing him out and slamming the door shut. She shrugged at Jak and grinned. "Now…eat that stew before it get's cold. And if you get sick, bathrooms right across the hall." She slowly walked out herself, but leaned back in as Jak slowly stirred the spoon in the stew, eyeing a suspicious-looking meat-chunk. "Oh, and don't worry, it's farmer's stew. It'll give you strength back in no time."

"Tell Baro…thanks." He said with another cough before slurping down a spoonful of the thick, gravy-like broth.

"No prob, honey. Now you rest up today, and maybe tomorrow I'll show you around the house. If you're up to it." She shut the door with a smile and hugged Baro tightly outside the door. "He's eating!"

"I tol'ja. That kid's a fighter, have you felt his hands? Hard as rock."


	5. Cherry and Caramel

**Don't I Deserve a Happy Ending?**

_A destroyed Jak ends up in a strange, yet wonderful place where he must learn to leave the past behind him and move on, to heal and to forgive himself. And in doing so, he meets quite the assortment of people, and learns quite a few things about himself, the Precursors, and life in general._

* * *

_Whee! Long chapter!_

* * *

"Get back here right now! Did you hear me!" Baro laughed as cracked the reins, making the two yakows hooked up to the small wagon trot faster. "BARROOOO!" Melo screamed after them as she stood on the doorstep of the tall, narrow house with tan siding and a dark brown roof. "HE'S ONLY BEEN AWAKE FOR FOUR DAYS, YOU ARE NOT TAKING HIM TO TOWN YET! GET _BACK HEEEERE!"_

Jak grinned widely as he sat next to Baro, completely and totally absorbed in the landscape around him. After so many years of either the barren desert wastelands or the grimy city of Haven, he was shocked to see lush forests and wide fields of green and gold. A creature he recognized as a lightning mole poked it's head out of a hole alongside the stone road for a second before disappearing.

Birds chirped and flitted from branch to branch, along with other small animals. A squirabbit (Squirel/Rabbit) scampered across the road and up a tree, narrowly dodging the wheels of the cart. As a few houses began to dot the roadsides people grinned and shouted to Baro, who wave and called back. He could even swear he saw a few glimpses of Flut-Fluts and Leapers alike in fields, or being ridden through pastures.

"All right, here's our first stop before we get to town!" Baro said as the yakows slowed to a halt and jumping out, going around to the back of the cart and grabbing a bucket of small, dark red berries. "This here's also where you can get the best clothes around, Crazy Cazey lives here." He explained as Jak eased himself out of his seat, the borrowed clothing from Baro he was wearing hanging loosely and awkwardly on him.

"Crazy Cazey? Who's that?"

"AAAGH!" A voice inside the small, baby-blue house suddenly screamed and the door was flung open, tiny kangarats running out with a Muse and two snakats (Snake/Cat) close behind. A girl stormed out after them, brandishing a broom and sweeping a few slower, straggling kangarats off the porch. "GOD-DAMN-FREAKING-KANG-oh, hey Baro! Is that a fresh batch of raspberries?"

"It sure is!" Jak stared at the girl. She was thin and angular, not at all like the curvaceous women of Haven and the tough girls of Spargus. Her loose, pajama-like paint-spattered clothing hanging loosely on her small frame, only serving to make her look smaller.

"Sweet! So…whaddya need?" She asked with a toothy grin that displayed overly sharp teeth and drew attention to her angled, black eyes and pain-splattered black hair pulled up in a messy bun with several drawing utensils stuck through it. Baro jabbed a thumb at Jak, who blinked.

"We need some fresh clothes for him. And preferably something that fits, you think if you talk with him a bit you can whip something up." Cazey nodded and grabbed Jak's hand dragging him inside with surprising strength and speed. Baro followed, sitting down on a couch that was, like everything inside the hut, including the Muse and two snakats that dashed back in, each carrying a dead kangarat in it's mouth.

"I'm thinking something in…blue and white! Maybe with a touch a red…" She said to herself as she circled Jak, poking his stomach and arms. "And tan, we've gotta get some tan in there. But no orange or brown, and we'll wanna show off those arms." She rattled off as she kept circling him. Jak raised an eyebrow at Baro, who shrugged, scratching the Muse behind its ears.

"Cazey, you know that we've got errands to run."

"So run them! I've got measurements, I'll whip up a few things and we can squeeze him into them on your way back." She dashed about the room, grabbing various supplies and materials. Baro cautiously led Jak too the door as the two snakats rubbed themselves up against Jak's legs, begging for attention, and the Muse purred as it followed Cazey about.

"Just remember, Crazy Cazey's actually fairly safe to be around, but she can get a little…loopy at times."

"I noticed." Jak muttered, looking over his shoulder as another scream emanated from the house. "So…she just gets measurements and makes clothing?"

"She also paints, sculpts, writes, if you need something done, all she wants in return is a bushel of raspberries. Or strawberries. Really, anything'll do."

"I'll keep that in mind…" Jak said absently as he watched two smaller children racing a Flut-Flut and a Leaper across a field while their parent's watched. There was an abrupt change as they were suddenly in the center of a small town with a very active marketplace. Jak could see everything from cherries being sold, to dark eco crystals in jars and packets of green eco being sold. "Wow…" He breathed, eyes wide.

"Welcome to Runeberg villa! Of course, we like to think of it as a town, but it's actually a lot smaller than it looks." Baro said, spreading his arms wide. Without warning, a young man took and flying leap and landed in a crouch directly between Baro and Jak. "Tam!"

"Hey, Baro! Lemmie guess, this is the kid you found? He certainly looks good for having been near-dead!" Tam said with a chattering, high voice that reminded Jak of Daxter. He had shaggy, but short orange hair and brilliant golden eyes with his long ears painted with rings of yellow and orange. He was dressed rather oddly, wearing a jester's bodysuit-style outfit of orange and yellow and carrying a staff topped with a spike of light eco.

"Yeah. Tam, meet Jak. Jak, meet Tam." Tam grabbed Jak's arm and shook it vigorously, giving him a wide smile.

"Uh…hi."

"Hiya!" Tam launched himself off the cart with a flip and landed nimbly on a nearby awning. "I've gotta run, but I'll check Jak out later! For now, I've gotta get back to the house before Mum notices that I've disappeared. You know how I can only entertain for so long."

"Good luck on not getting caught, then." Baro chuckled. "See ya, village idiot!"

"That's me!" With an odd puff of orangeish-red smoke, Tam disappeared.

"Tam's a powerful Mage, one of the few remaining descendants of the original Daxter, actually. He shaves it, but he's usually got some orange fur about his ears and face." Jak blinked, taken aback.

"A descendant of Daxter! But he's…not exactly…"

"A Precursor? No…but then again, neither was Daxter. I hardly even remember the old legends myself, but apparently over generations, the family bred out." Jak shuddered. "Yeah, it's not all that great of a mental picture, ain't it?"

"Ick." Was Jak's only reply as Baro parked the cart, tying the two Yakows to a post and looking over the booths.

"Come along then, I'll show you around a bit, though if you get tired I'm dragging you back by your heels, son." Jak nodded and followed as Baro stopped at the closest booth, where a diminutive, elderly woman hugged both of them warmly and handed Jak a jar of candied fruits, and slipped him small caramels the entire time while Baro talked and picked out apples from her tray of produce. "All right, Mrs. Camera, we've got a few stops to make on the way…" Baro quickly explained as he dragged a semi-wired Jak with a mouthful of caramels and a jar of candied apples away.

"Shfeef's nish…"

"Yeah, she is very nice, but she'll spoil you, kid…how many caramels did she give you?"

"Fihfeensh." Jak struggled out around a mouthful of the sticky sweetness.

"…Yikes." Baro chuckled. "Swallow those before you choke on them, willya?" Jak nodded and obeyed, wincing as he swallowed the candies and they continued on, the day became a blur as he was introduced to face after face. A tall girl with freckles and red hair in pigtails who sold Leaper-skin pouches and clothing, two dirt-covered men who sold jars of eco crystals and various metals, a half-dozen middle-aged women with glasses and granny dresses who sold little novelties (Baro bought a tiny wooden replica of a racing zoomer for Jak) and several tall, strong farmers with their tall, strong wives who sold all sorts of produce.

"Heh! So this is the kid who ya were so worried aboot, eh?" A grimy, skeletal man with bloodstained clothing and white hair said with a chuckle as he absently butchered a fish. "Ah've seen you look weaker den' him at times, Baro."

"Well, three days of Ize and farmer's stew helped him up and out." Baro said, eyeing a few Yakow steaks in the butcher house. Jak winced and stepped over a small pool of blood as he felt a familiar, but faint, feeling bubble up in his stomach.

**

* * *

Mmmm…blood. **

_Hush._

* * *

"Jak, this is Eziki, the town butcher. He lives close to our place." Baro explained and Jak tried not to look at the thin man's bloody hand as he shook it. "He might look like a ghoul, but he's too much of a coward to be one." 

"Oh, come off it, you great loon." Eziki mumbled, going back to the basket of fish he was going through. "By the way, zat aou'd Yakow bull you bought in fer me is in da back. Second freezer from the right, labled." Baro nodded and slipped around the counter, leaving Jak to stand still and look about the place that seemed out of a nightmare.

"Brrr…"

"Say, kid." Jak looked up. "Yah, you. You see another kiddo in heah?" Eziki asked, Jak shook his head. "You might wanna button up yer' shirt a bit. Some of da' village mothers, they don't take kindly to der' kids seeing scars like dat." Jak looked down and tightened the straps on his shirt, self consciously hiding what could be seen of the Dark Eco scarring. "How you get a scar like dat anyways? You look like ya' fell into a pit o' tha stuff with that great mark." Jak winced.

"Play nice, Eziki." Baro said as he returned, carrying a leather bag full of something that smelled like, well, raw meat. "Eziki here got bad eco poisoning as a kid, I remember, I used to go play at his house, but yeah…" Baro chuckled. "His poor mum, strong woman, widowed, I've gotta say, walked all the way to New Haven to ask the Sage for help, and he came back with her!"

"Sage?" Jak asked.

"Yeah, what are ye? Daft? Tha' Sage of Dark Eco. Creepy feller, but his heart's in the right place, but I think dat's because of his wife, the Sage o' Light Eco." Eziki laughed as another customer came in. "Now you two be off before those steaks thaw, yah?"

"Yeah, yeah, 'Ziki." Baro said, leading Jak out the door with a hand on the shoulder. "Eziki is kinda crazy, though."

"What was that about the Sage of Dark Eco?" Jak asked, Baro blinked at him.

"…You musta' been hit on the head something fierce, I mean, you don't seem to know a lot about the world."

"I-I just don't remember…I think." Jak said, but he knew the past. He remembered Sandover and Haven and Spargus, he remembered Gol and Maia, Praxis, Errol, Vegar and everything else. He probably knew more about history than anybody here, he had _lived_ through it.

"Well, Melo used to be a teacher before she started to work on the farm with me. I'm sure she can teach you anything." Baro said with a smile, steering him over to more carts and people. Most noticeable of all being a group of young kids, possibly the cutest little things Jak had ever seen, all dressed up in playing jumpers and coveralls, all playing with a few crocadog and lurker-dog puppies in a pen while their parents brushed snakats and other pets under a small awning.

"Baro! Hey, he's up and about!" One of the women shouted, holding two crocadogs in either hand, trying to keep the two from fighting. Baro nodded as the woman fought her way closer before two older boys dashed forward, each grabbing a crocadog and taking them to separate sides of the pen. "Hey, kiddo! I'm Suzi." She grabbed his hand and shook it with a grin. She was build like a crocadog, small, but powerful with messy, green-brown hair held up in a messy bun and sharp, black eyes.

"Suzi here plays to the animal house, she specializes in taking in stray animals and fixing them up for good homes. She's also a pretty good doctor, she was the one who came to check up on you when we first found 'ya." Baro grimaced as behind her, a lurker-dog tackled a man to the ground and proceeded to lick his face raw.

"Hi, thanks." Jak said, but couldn't help staring as a crocadog puppy whined and leaned against the fence. Suzi wasted no time in noticing and scooping up the small animal, placing it in Jak's arms, where it happily barked once and licked his face. "Hey!" He laughed as the tiny beast continued to lap at his face. "Ha-HA!"

"They're gonna become attached, Suzi…"

"I know, Baro. How do you think I sell all these animals?" She said with a chuckle. "Oh, don't worry, kiddo. I was pretty sure that you weren't gonna make it, so consider it a hey-you're-not-dead gift, plus, you can repay me someday by coming down and workin' here for a while."

"That's also how she get's all those helpers, they pay her in time, and she pays them in pets." Jak didn't reply, he was trying to keep the overly affectionate puppy from jumping out of his arms. Suzi clicked a small leash and collar together and handed it to him, letting the crocapuppy run about his feat with the leaper-leather keeping it from going too far.

"She's a nice one, house-trained and everything." Suzi chuckled before she heard loud, parrot-like sound. "Oh, dammination…"

"SUZI! ZERE IS A SNAKAT ATTACHED TO ZIS LEG OF MINE!" A bright green-purple monkaw (A/N: Is it Monkay or Monkeet?) shouted as it limped out of a small shack, a snakitten firmly attached to it's leg.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Suzi gave Baron a quick peck on the cheek and winked at Jak before dashing off to save the monkaw from being chewed to death…by the tiny, teething animal.

"And that there is Enrique, rumor has it that he only hangs with Suzi because he's really in love with her, but who can tell? Suzi also has one daughter, Cazey."

"Suzi is Cazey's mother?" Jak exclaimed, the two women seemed far too different. Granted, they both had rather short stature and the same eyes, and that strange speed and strength, but they didn't look all that similar.

"Yup, never woulda' guessed it if Melo hadn't been one of the midwives herself. Nobody knows who Cazey's father is, though." Baro smiled as the crocadog yipped impatiently before they started walking again. "So, what're you gonna name this li'l pup?" He asked, motioning to the small crocapuppy.

"I don't know…" Jak said, picking it up again and looking it in the face. It cocked its head to the side in a cute, and utterly clueless expression, with its tongue hanging out the side of its mouth. "You got any good names?"

"Not really." Baro shrugged.

"Uhm…how about…" Jak grinned as he eyed the crocapuppy, who licked him on the forehead, leaving a cowlick of green hair sticking straight up. "How does Cherry sound?"

"Sound's good to me!" Baro said, clapping Jak on the back. Cherry barked in agreement. "Come on, it's starting to get dark, and we've still gotta pick up your clothing before we get home. And it's not dangerous to be out at night, but it is creepy…" Baro shuddered a bit as he tossed his sack of wares into the back of the cart and Jak climbed into his seat, holding Cherry on his lap, where she quickly curled up and fell asleep.

"What do you mean, creepy?"

"Well, there's some…creepy things that come out when the sun goes down." Baro shrugged.

"Trust me, I can take it." Jak said with an old, familiar grin that made Baro blink with confusion. He had never Jak with that look on his face yet, that almost frightening grin that radiated power and command.

"You've only been walking for three says, and awake for four, so don't go around kicking off villains yet, son." Baro said, shaking his head as he cracked the reins, steering the Yakows out of the small town as the sky painted itself shades of orange, red, and violet in a brilliant sunset.

"Oh, bring it on!" Jak laughed, and Baro rolled his eyes.

"Teenagers…"

* * *

For information on Baro's "Teenagers" comment, here's how I figure it; Jak in the first game had to be somewhere from 14-15, due to his lack of facial hair, but still having the voice of an adult. (Fling him off a cliff, he screams!) Second game, well, two years would make him about 16 or 17, as shown by THE GOETEE! ((Cheer!)) and in Jak3, he's probably only 18 or so. He's still not that old. . 

So, remember, kids, Jak from Jak2 is legally underage: D


	6. The Enigma

**Don't I Deserve a Happy Ending?**

_A destroyed Jak ends up in a strange, yet wonderful place where he must learn to leave the past behind him and move on, to heal and to forgive himself. And in doing so, he meets quite the assortment of people, and learns quite a few things about himself, the Precursors, and life in general._

* * *

Time to answer more reviews! Though I'll only be doing this every other chapter. So…commence da reading! 

_Sushi-Chan:_ You must write more to the sequel... O.O I wish I had a crocadog too! They're sooo cyoooot!

_Laughing Hyena:_ Hehe, well, that last chapter wasn't short!

_Emily:_ Not for a loooong time, actually. I'm not much of a Keira/Jak person, though. Though I am in love with Keira though, she should build a giant mecha and terrorize Haven with it! And Torn will definitely show up for this!  
**Torn-** OH GOD! SAVE ME! FOR GOD'S SAKE! THIS CRAZY CHICK HAS ME LOCKED IN HER CLOSET!  
((Slams Closet door shut))  
…You didn't see anything…

_EcoJak:_ Daxter's most likely back with Tess in Haven…wherever Haven is now. Hehe…Oh, and I loved Crossfire!

_Electric Base Black Dragon:_ Forgot to mention this before, but **you** wrote "Addiction"? O.O ((worships you))

_Sabulana:_ Danke!

_VinnyRoxyFrankie:_ Cool! All I have are five birds and a fish that I'm borrowing for the week. What's your story? I'll read it!

* * *

Jak adjusted well to life with Baro and Melo, the two were eager to treat him as their own son. Melo taught him of the history of the land and how to do chores he could help out on, and Baro taught him the way of the land, teaching him to tend the crops. Jak certainly remembered how to herd Yakows, much to Baro's enjoyment, and Cherry, well… 

"Ugh…I'm up…I'm UP!" Jak groaned as the puppy bounced up and down on his chest, lapping vigorously at his face.

**

* * *

Damn crocadog! I want that dream back… **

_You were dreaming about being swarmed by KGs… _

* * *

Hell, even Dark seemed calmer here, but then again, Jak had saved up some money he made by clearing kangarats out of people's houses and doing other shores to buy two eco crystals in jars, one light, and one dark. 

Although he wasn't too thrilled about the dreams that he constantly had, where he was back in Haven, fighting the KG and Praxis. The small wooden miniature of a racing zoomer stood on the shelf of the bookcase, as did several other little novelties he had found, including a yakow skull, some precursor orbs, and various books among other things. Cherry's little doggie-bed sat in the corner near the bedroom window and the whole placed looked a bit brighter, with the potted flowers having grown larger, and a few potted plants and various trinkets hanging from the ceiling beams. And he still had the teddy-lurker Melo had given him, despite how childish it was, but he was used to sleeping with something furry. Namely, Daxter.

"Heh…wonder where you are now?" He said with a sigh as he got up, wearing only a pair of loose, blue pants that were held low about his waist with a tan drawstring. Cherry bounded down the stairs, where Melo could be heard cooing at the puppy and Baro was cursing outside the window at a rather stubborn yakow. He brushed his teeth and eyed his hair. He had been here nearly a month, and his hair had started to grow. It was just long enough to be pulled into a small rattail of a ponytail and was turning a darker shade of green.

"Hey, honey!" Melo said as he walked into the kitchen, and she placed a platter of bacon in front of him. "Eat on up today, Baro's gonna need your help as soon as you're outside." She said with a sigh.

"What's going on?"

"It's…just that there's this group that comes through town every year or so, and they've never caused a fuss before, but they always have the strongest guys out there just in case." Melo said with a sigh and sat down at the table. Jak slipped a few pieces of bacon to Cherry, who sat contentedly under his feet, chewing at the meat.

"Mkay."

"And Mar knows, we've yet to see a better fighter than you! I mean, the whole town's still in an uproar over you at that barfight."

"Oh, that was nothing. I've been in worse barfights than that." Jak said with a chuckle.

"You seem so young, but you at so old." Melo mumbled with a roll of her eyes as she got up and went about the kitchen again before Baro burst in, with a grin.

"Jak! Come on, son! We've got to get to town!" He bellowed, ushering Jak upstairs, still with a stick of bacon sticking out the side of his mouth and Cherry barking at his heels.

"So, who are these people you're all so worried about anyways?"

"They used to be monsters, from what I've heard. They actually play a pretty big part in the legends, but their name has long since been forgotten and they don't speak at all. But they've been known to tear up a town, so we'd rather be on the safe side then sorry. They're apparently looking for some…religious…thing."

"You don't know, do you?"

"Nope." Baro waited outside the door as Jak got dressed, pulling on the blue pants and securing them with several leaper-skin belts and pulling on a white shirt with a high collar and somewhat flared sleeves. Finally, he tucked the bottoms of his pants into tall boots and laced them up, placing a pair of goggles on his head that Cazey had given him. He couldn't be sure, but he could swear that girl was flirting with him half the time, and ignoring him the other half.

"Well, let's head on out!" Baro said as Jak emerged, pulling on the leather harness around his chest. Jak nodded and grinned as he eyed the two animals in the pasture outside. Baro had a few Leapers for working the kangarats and Jak had the good fortune to come upon a Flut-Flut egg while exploring some of the nearby woods. Jak swung a leg up onto the Flut-Flut, which he had named Chili Pepper, and smiled as Baro hitched the two leapers onto a small cart with a lunch and blanket in the back.

"What's the blanket for?" Jak pointed, and Baro shrugged as Cherry hopped into the cart, snuggling up in it.

"It's for Cazey, she always goes out there and sketches the travelers. I've been giving her a ride." Cazey was, indeed, standing in front of her house, cradling her Muse in her arms along with a sketchpad and a charcoal pencil.

"Hey, Jak." She said absentmindedly as she tucked a folder under her arm. "Baro."

"Hey, Cazey." Jak replied with a smile. If Cazey noticed his existence, she didn't show it, sitting cross-legged with her sketchpad on her knees, instantly scribbling away. Outlining dark, cloaked figures with a hint of clawed feet and long, spaded tails of sorts. Cherry snuggled up to the Muse in her sleep, and the Muse quietly licked the crocadog's fur smooth.

Baro and Jak were quiet for the rest of the trip, as Jak stared absently at the scenery, waving to the people he had met during the past month. Everything had started happening so fast, he rarely had time to think about his life and friends in Haven and Spargus, except for when heading into town and whenever he wasn't doing some favors for others and helping out on the farm. Actually, it had been a busy life here, but he liked it, Baro had observed himself that if the young man didn't have anything to do for more than a few hours, he would either fall asleep or go out and attack things.

Such as various wild animals, trees, and he would even chase the occasional Lurker that wandered away from a nearby Lurker town. Jak was not a calm boy, but neither was Baro at his age, so he could always find something to do for him. Whether it was teaching him to play SphereBall out in the fields or having him go romp about with the animals and kids at Suzi's stand. Even Melo made him pitch in during household chores and was teaching him how to cook.

But he still let his thoughts drift back to Haven and Spargus. Sitting at the Naughty Ottsel and breaking up bar fights, which Jak had been doing a bit of here, discussing the latest new with Torn, Ashlin was a memory all her own, of course. And Spargus, good old Spargus with its cutthroat population and the dangerous desert, going out in dune buggies and swiping artifacts from marauders, shooting any stray metalheads with Sig. With a nostalgic sigh that made Baro give him a raised eyebrow, he turned his eyes to the road ahead, the town was coming up before them.

"Wow." He breathed as they parked the cart in an alleyway, the main street was lined with the strongest of the town, men and women alike. Some clutching rifles and farm implements, others simply standing tall with crossed arms while large, wolflike crocadogs nervously paced behind them. The shops were closed down and it was frighteningly silent.

"I know. Creepy, isn't it?" Baro said as he joined the crowd, Cazey and Jak at his sides. Jak shuffled his feet a bit and looked about while Cazey got ready to do some quick sketches of the travelers. You could cut the tension with a knife. Tam popped out of nowhere next to Jak and grinned.

"Hey Jak!"

"Tam." Jak whispered with a nod. "Is it always like this? Every year?"

"Yeah, but there's really nothing to worry about so long as we don't try to stop them or anything." Tam grinned. "I think it's kinda cool, they're all so creepy and huge, too!" Jak had learned that Tam was, indeed, like Daxter in many ways, and even moved like an ottsel, occasionally running on all fours.

"COMING UP!" Somebody on a rooftop shouted and everybody stiffened, looking down into the distance to see the shady outline of a band of cloaked travelers. As they grew nearer Jak could make out the heavy hoods pulled down over heads, vaguely familiar clawed feet that hit the ground at a slow, steady pace, a few of them were even walking on all fours with long, flat tails wrapped in cloth swinging behind them.

It was dead quiet, besides the breathing and grunts of the travelers. It took a second, but as soon as Jak saw a familiar yellow glow coming from underneath one of the hoods, he knew it.

"…Metalheads." He whispered, and everybody turned to look at him. The whisper had seemed deafeningly loud above the sound of falling feet and heavy breathing. Several of the cloaked figures abruptly turned, and he could see glittering eyes under the hoods. There was deafening silence as the lead cloaked figure made it's way through to stand directly in front of him. Baro shrunk back and Cazey's charcoal pencil flew across the paper.

"Whaaat did you sssssay?" The figure said in a hissed, scratchy voice that obviously hadn't been used in a long time. He seemed to stand a bit more human than the others, although the hood obscured his whole face.

"You heard me." Jak growled out and Baro stared. He had only seen this side of Jak a few times, the steadfast face and narrowed eyes, how he stood straight and tall even against the hulking figure, who bordered on seven feet. "Metalheads." The figure stepped back before it laughed, a deep, chilling, an vaguely familiar laugh.

"Iahhhh know youuuu…" It whispered to him, bringing it's cloaked face near Jak's. Jak didn't blink, he could see Tam shaking like a leaf out of the corner of his eye and the others with wide eyes. "Jaaaaak…"

"…You….you know?" Jak suddenly pulled back in shock. Baro winced, the travelers had never been heard speaking, and Jak seemed like he knew them.

"I…rrrememberrrr youuuu…You were oncccce a grrreat fearrr to usssss all." It laughed again, this time louder and Jak could see as those around him shuffled away, shuddering. Except for Cazey, who kept glancing up at the two. "We rrrememberrr you, of coursssse, I rrrememberrr youuu…in parrticularrrrr…" A clawed, gloved hand slowly reached up and pulled back the hood. Jak's eyes widened as he realized why the voice had been so familiar.

"Errol…"

"The one…and only, Prrrrincccce Marrrrr."

_

* * *

DUN-DUN-DUNNNNNNN! _


	7. What, what?

**Don't I Deserve a Happy Ending?**

_A destroyed Jak ends up in a strange, yet wonderful place where he must learn to leave the past behind him and move on, to heal and to forgive himself. And in doing so, he meets quite the assortment of people, and learns quite a few things about himself, the Precursors, and life in general._

_

* * *

(Music plays) Ya-nananananananana-NA! Dun-chiggachiagga-wikka! **REVIEW TIME!**_

_Sushi-Chan:_ All shall be explained, young padawan…as soon as I figure out what happened… . ()

_Laughing Hyena:_ …I'd fix my spelling errors, but I'm too lazy. But thanks anyways!

_Emily:_ Now now now…We can share! ((Hands her Torn.)) Can I borrow Sig for a while?  
TORN: What the hell are you doing, girl! LET ME GO!

_Amathest:_ Errol is adorable! Check it out, I did a picture of Metal-Errol! ((drools)) Join the dark side…we have bishonen…

www. deviantart. com/ deviation/ 19919659/ --Remove spaces and paste in URL bar to see a rough sketch of MetalErrol!

_Sabulana:_ Ilove Errol…((squeeeeeee))

_VinnyRoxyFrankie:_ Cool! I'll read those…But…((Grabs Errol away form her)) MY CUDDLY VILLAIN! MINE! ((Hisssssss))

_Jay Goose:_ GOTCHA! I'm one sneaky gal…

* * *

Errol smiled, revealing long, sharp white teeth and a black mouth as Jak stared with wide eyes.

"Don't look ssssso sssuprisssed, Jak." Errol said, his voice slowly becoming smoother. He hissed as a gray, forked tongue flickered out from between long, knife-like teeth. His skin had become the muted gray of metal-heads with the tattoos now a deep black and black striped running up and down the sides of his neck and face. Black and silver tubes ran from the sides of his neck and head down into the cloak, and sun-bleached red hair was in matted spikes. But despite the strange, half-metalhead appearance, it was most definitely Errol.

"Errol. What are you doing here?" Jak suddenly burst out, eyes narrowing. "Hell, you shouldn't even be alive!"

"And whyyyyy not?" Erol chuckled, rearing back to a full height that came close to eight feet. "I may not be purrrrre metal assss I onccce wasssss, but the metalheadssss have long lifessspanssssss…Actually…they have unlimited lifesssspanssssss…In a way." He flicked his tongue in Jak's direction, making the boy wince.

"Funny, I don't recall any metalheads living for that long." He snapped. "Primarily because they found themselves at the far end of a morph gun."

"Violent asssss everrrr, I sssssee."

"Oh, trust me, it's just you."

"Oh, you do know how to ssssweet talk me." Jak bit his lip and snarled.

"Get out of here." Erol blinked at him with amusement. Jak glared. "Keep on moving, looking for whatever the hell you're looking for, but you better find a new path because if I ever, and I mean, _ever_ see you coming around here, I _will_ hurt you." Jak took a step towards him. "I've been the cause of your death twice, and the third time, I'm gonna make sure you stay that way." Baro couldn't hold back a gasp.

"Whhhat? You didn't think that thissssss boy was assss purrre and innoccccent as he pretended to be?" Errol hissed at Baro, who jumped back as if he was a venomous snake. "Jak…or ssshould I ssay, Prrrrinccce Marrrr, isss a warrrriorrrr. I shhhhould know." Errol laughed. Jak glared and reached back behind him, he could have sworn the man behind him had been holding a rifle.

"Jak…who…what?" Baro started to say before Cazey cut him off, calm as ever as she sketched.

"Jak is not really named after the legends so much as he is the legends. He is Prince Jak Mar of Haven and Spargus, Son of Damas, the ruler of Light and Dark." She repeated as if out of a textbook. "And Errol was the great evil, as well as Erol from the legends of Haven and the head racer, lead of the Krimzone Guard." Jak felt the rifle and pulled it from the man's grasp, firing it into the air with one hand. "He is the greatest warrior of all times, trained not only in hand-to-hand, but sharp shooting as well." She didn't even look up, but the shot certainly gained everybody else's attention.

"A little aaaaangry aren't we?" Errol said with a grin. "Don't let yourrrr darrrrrker sssside shhhhow." Jak swung the barrel of the rife, in the blink of an eye it was aimed directly between Errol's eyes.

"I thought I told you to pack up your troupe of monsters and leave." Jak growled, and Errol simply raised an eyebrow before backing up.

"Now, now, no need to get tesssty." Erol hissed, learning forward so his face was right next to Jak's. "Bessssidesss, therrrre isss nothing herrrre worrrth fighting overrrr anywaysssss…" Jak jumped back as Erol's tongue flicked his face. "The warrrrrsssss arrre overrrr, Jak, therrrre issss no Haven or Sssssparrrgusss left." He chuckled dryly as he stepped back into the cloaked metalheads, pulling his hood back over his face.

"But there's still you, isn't there?" Jak snarled.

"Let me tell you something about darrrrrrk eco, Jak…" Erol said with a sigh. "It issss chaossss itssself. It twisssted my body, orrrr, what wassss left of it, into thisssss. It will eventually take it'ssssss hold on you." He began to walk away, leaving a stunned Jak loosely holding a rifle in his hands. "And when it doesss…you will underrrrrsssstand why I will not fight you…"

"What?" Jak whispered as Errol retreated into the mass of cloaked figured, who had started to walk again.

"…At lesssst…not yet…" Errol muttered to himself, forked tongue flicking over his lips. Jak didn't even register that the entire town was staring at him, all he could hear were the voices in his head, louder than ever wince he had arrived.

**

* * *

WHO THE HELL DOES THAT BASTARD THINK HE IS! LET ME OUT, I COULD TOTALLY TAKE HIM DOWN! _GRAAAAAAAAAGH!_**

_CALM DOWN BEOFORE YOU HURT SOMEONE! Don't listen to what Errol says, Jak, the dark eco has twisted him mind as **well** as his body! _

_**AAAAAAAAAARGH!**_

_I TOLD YOU TO CALM DOWN!_

* * *

Jak shook his head before he dropped the rifle and stumbled backwards, suddenly dizzy. Baro held out a hand to steady him and Jak flinched away before he turned, and ran. Slipping in-between the buildings and disappearing form sight before Baro could even begin chase. But Cazey was immediately behind him, having dropped her sketchpad and pencil.

Jak leaped up a stack of boxes and dove over a high fence, Cazey took an astounding leap and vaulted over it right behind him. He turned and dodged, and she matched him move-for-move, but she was running out of energy fast, while Jak had the stamina that one gained from living in the wasteland. In his mind, he was back in Haven, darting about the grimy streets while the KG chased him. It wasn't until he was well out of town and into the forest that he finally stopped.

"Jaaaaaak!" Cazey's voice echoed in the distance. "Jak!" Jak didn't answer, but sat down hard, leaning against one of the great trees that made up the thick forest, he curled up with his head resting on his knees, and stayed that way, perfectly still. A squirrabit scampered over his foot, birds landed near him, but he didn't move, he could only concentrate on his breathing as he forced Dark back down.

* * *

In…

Out…

In…

**

* * *

AAAAARGH! ROWRGH!**

* * *

Out…

In…

Out…

* * *

His head finally jerked up as a familiar voice grew near.

"Jak? Come on, son, where are you!" Baro called, followed by Cherry's barking.

"Jak!" Melo shouted, riding on Chili Pepper's back as she followed the trail while Baro combed the thicker part of the woods. Jak hung his head into his arms again and held still as the light of an eco lantern washed over him.

"Jak!" Baro exclaimed. "Over here, Melo!" Melo and Chili Pepper rushed up as Cherry nuzzled Jak's arm and Baro kneeled next to him. Jak still didn't move beyond a shuddering breath. "Come on, Jak, we should get you home…" Jak flinched away as he placed a hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, hon?" Melo asked softly as she sat next to him. Jak slowly looked up, and she sighed. His face was streaked with dust and tears. "So…you're the Jak of the legends?" She asked quietly. He mutely nodded. "Oh…well, that doesn't make any difference, now." She said, wrapping her arms around him in a hug. "Why'd you run like that? Half the towns in a scare that you went off and got yourself lost!"

When he didn't answer, Baro sighed and placed an arm about his shoulders.

"Come on, you haven't eaten anything all day. You must be getting hungry…" Jak shook his head and buried his face in his arms again, he couldn't even find out himself why he was so upset. He just…was. Suddenly and without warning, Baro reached under him and picked him up.

"Wha-a?"

"Don't be so surprised, son, I had to carry you out of the quarry when we first found you. And you're not exactly a lightweight, I could have sworn you were solid muscle!" Baro chuckled despite himself, than sighed. "Do you know why we were so eager to take you in, Jak?" Jak was silent before he looked up with a raised eyebrow.

"No…"

"The reason we were so eager to treat you as our own son was because…" Baro sighed and Melo placed and hand on his shoulder.

"Because we could never have children of our own." Melo closed her eyes as she walked, fighting back tears. "We had a son, once, but he grew sick…he was so young…" Jak blinked and rolled out of Baro's arms, looking at the two with wide eyes.

"Listen, it doesn't matter who you are, because we still would see you as our son." Baro explained, and Jak couldn't stop the tears that welled to his eyes. Baro grabbed him in a tight, spine-snapping bear hug and Melo smiled sadly as Cherry sat next to her feet, looking completely clueless as Chili Pepper poked at ants with her beak.

"Let's head home." Jak nodded and wiped at his face.

"…Yeah…"

_

* * *

Calmed down yet?_

…**Yes…**

_Good._

* * *

Jak was asleep before his head hit the pillow that night, of course, he had no idea of the chaos that tomorrow morning would bring… 


End file.
